Recently, there has been an explosive increase in the demand for wireless data services. Further, an evolution from a wireless voice service to a wireless data service requires a gradual increase of wireless capacity. To cope with such a demand, wireless service providers and wireless equipment manufacturers attempt to improve a data transfer rate of a wireless system, which results in motivating massive researches.
A wireless channel experiences various problems such as path loss, shadowing, fading, noise, limited bandwidth, power limit of a user equipment (UE), and interference between other users. Due to these limitations, the wireless channel has a shape of a narrow pipe that obstructs fast data flow, and it is difficult to design an effective bandwidth of wireless communication providing high-speed data transmission. The designing of the wireless system has other challenges such as resource allocation, mobile issues in association with a rapidly changing physical channel, portability, security, and privacy.
When a transport channel experiences deep fading, if a different version or a replica of a transmitted signal is not additionally transmitted, it is difficult for a receiver to determine the transmitted signal. A resource corresponding to the different version or the replica is referred to as diversity, and is one of most important factors that contribute to reliable transmission over a wireless channel. The use of the diversity can maximize data transfer capacity or data transfer reliability. A system for implementing the diversity by using multiple transmit (Tx) antennas and multiple receive (Rx) antennas is referred to as a multiple input multiple output (MIMO) system. The MIMO system is also referred to as a multiple antenna system.
The MIMO system implements the diversity by using various schemes, for example, space frequency block coding (SFBC), space time block coding (STBC), cyclic delay diversity (CDD), frequency switched transmit diversity (FSTD), time switched transmit diversity (TSTD), precoding vector switching (PVS), spatial multiplexing (SM), generalized cyclic delay diversity (GCDD), selective virtual antenna per-mutation (S-VAP), etc.
An orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) system capable of reducing inter-symbol interference with a low complexity is taken into consideration as one of post-3rd generation wireless communication systems. In the OFDM, a serially input data symbol is converted into N parallel data symbols, and is then transmitted by being carried on N orthogonal subcarriers. The subcarriers maintain orthogonality in a frequency dimension. In a system using the OFDM as a modulation scheme, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) is a multiple access scheme in which multiple access is achieved by independently providing some of available sub-carriers to each user.
One of main problems of the OFDM/OFDMA system is that peak-to-average power ratio (PAPR) can be significantly large. The PAPR problem occurs when a peak amplitude of a Tx signal is significantly larger than an average amplitude. Further, the PAPR problem is caused by a fact that an OFDM symbol is an overlap of N sinusoidal signals on different subcarriers. The PAPR is particularly problematic in a UE sensitive to power consumption in association with battery capacity. The PAPR needs to be lowered to reduce power consumption.
Single carrier-frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) is proposed to decrease the PAPR. The SC-FDMA is single carrier-frequency division equalization (SC-FDE) combined with frequency division multiple access (FDMA). The SC-FDMA is similar to the OFDMA in that data is modulated and demodulated in a time domain and a frequency domain by using discrete Fourier transform (DFT). However, the SC-FDMA is advantageous to decrease Tx power since a Tx signal has a low PAPR. In particular, regarding battery usage, the SC-FDMA is advantageous in case of uplink transmission where communication is achieved from a UE sensitive to Tx power to a base station (BS). When the UE transmits data to the BS, the transmitted data does not require a large bandwidth but a wide coverage is important for power concentration. The SC-FDMA system allows a small signal variation, and thus has a much wider coverage than other systems when using the same power amplifier. Meanwhile, unlike the SC-FDMA system, clustered DFT-spread-OFDM (DFT-S-OFDM) allocates (or maps) M(<N) symbol streams among N symbol streams which are DFT spread, and allocates (or maps) the remaining N-M symbol streams to consecutive subcarriers spaced apart by a specific interval from a subcarrier on which the M symbol streams are allocated (or mapped). Advantageously, frequency selective scheduling can be performed when using the clustered DFT-S-OFDM.
However, it should be noticed that the SC-FDMA scheme is applied when a single-carrier property is satisfied. A wireless communication system has to be able to provide transmit diversity for decreasing the PAPR by using the SC-FDMA scheme or the clustered DFT-S-OFDM scheme. The aforementioned STBC is one of the transmit diversity schemes and obtains the diversity gain by applying selectivity in a spatial domain and a time domain. There is a need for an apparatus and method for data transmission capable of providing the transmit diversity for decreasing the PAPR by using STBC.